Pewdiepie's life in Amnesia
by cookiescookieseverwhere
Summary: stories about the life of pewdiepie in Amnesia with his friends and foes. not good at summaries, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The hot dangerous fire burned through the big mansion. No one could make it out alive, if you listen carefully; you can hear the screams of the people who died and the laugher of the demon. Coughing, a young boy with hair as red as the fire came running out one of the windows, no one seemed to noticed him. That's a good thing, because he isn't exactly human. The boy headed towards the woods behind the mansion, he has some unfinished business to do. Once the boy is out of the smoke, he created a ball of fire from his hands to use as light.

The distance wasn't long, but the woods at night were frightening. With strange sounds coming out of nowhere, you may not survive. The boy who looked about thirteen showed no expression on his face, because he is more frightening than anything that live in these woods. Eventually, he came across a large castle, castle Brennenburg.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice of a young boy asked from behind him.  
The red eye boy turned around and was not surprised to find no one there.  
"You need practice, do you really think you can scare someone with that childish voice?"  
"Who are you?" the voice was clearly mad.  
"Hehe, that's better. My name is Bengt."  
"I've heard of you," A shadow appeared in front of Bengt. The grin on the shadow's was terrifying.  
"The Shadow, of course," Bengt also gave a devious smile.  
"What brings you here?"  
"I want revenge."  
"I don't have to guess to know who it is."  
"I watched that bitch die in the fire, Pewdie ditched me because of her."  
"You mean the tricycle," The Shadow dropped to the ground and turned into a small boy.  
"And I nearly died in the fire."  
"Well then, why don't you go inside and I'll tell Alexander about this."  
Bengt pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the castle. He walked around the castle, examining the pictures and furniture. Bengt was not impressed, but he can't complain. There were blood stains everywhere and weird red slime stuck to the wall and door.  
"Well, I see what Shadow told is true." A voice came from behind.  
Bengt turned around to see a man with curly blonde hair.  
"Alexander."  
"Come now, I'll show you where Barrel is."  
" I thought you don't work for the barrels."  
"It's a long story."  
Alexander led Bengt to a dark room with all the enemies of Pewdiepie sitting around a table discussing something. Everyone looked up as Bengt walked into the room.  
"Old friend, sit down." Barrel instructed.  
Bengt didn't give a second look and sat down on a chair.  
"I see that you've escaped."  
"And you didn't even help me."  
"I tried, but you know that barrels hate fire"  
"you're pathetic."  
"What can I say; I am the bad guy after all."  
Bengt rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, let's get to the mean point, I'm here because the same reason as all of you are."  
"No need to ask, you are already with us now."  
"That's good to know, but I warn you, I can set you on fire at any time."  
"Yes of course."

Bengt left without a word. After the room was out of sight, Bengt put on his smile again.  
"Just you wait Pewdie, I'll get my revenge and I always get what I want."


	2. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Some character below you may not know, I'll try my best to tell you who they are.**

Before I continue on with the story, I want to make sure you guys know all the characters in my fanfic. There are no OCs.

The bros:  
Pewdiepie (obvious)  
Stephano  
Piggeh (I'm pumped!)  
Mr Chair (Chair Mood activated, Boop!)  
Skully (a human skull Pewdie talks to if you don't know)  
Mayo (a little table Pewdie found in a chest. He will not be Mr Chair's little brother or cousin in this fanfic, sorry to disappoint you)  
Martin (a guy with a sack over his head, glowing chest, wearing pants and got killed by Pewdie, TWICE!)  
Jennifer (you should know this, I mean come on!)  
Torchy (a torch Pewdie played with. He tried to throw him in the water, but it always bounces back.)  
Broomy (a broom Pewdie used as a weapon in the Amnesia Rain. Go watch it if you don't know, if you have, then you should know)  
Sledgy (a sledgehammer Pewdie sometime play with. Pewdie called him Mr Sledgehammer, but I prefer Sledgy)

The barrel army:  
Barrel (BARRELS! Freaks me out every time he says that)  
Untrustable (untrusted statues. I DON'T TRUST YOU!)  
Bro (the grunt. You see him every time. DAT ASS! )  
Maiden (iron maiden, torture chamber. You know who I am talking about)  
Kaernk (or Kendra, the water monster will be a girl in this fanfic. Come on, there aren't much girls here)  
Shadow (a shadow. That all I'm gonna say)  
Alexander (I freaked out when his face changed in the picture, anyway the bad guy from Amnesia the dark descent. He won't be old in this fanfic)  
Gonzalez (Stephano's twin, I'm not sure what colour he is. Some people say his is silver, bronze or gold)  
last but not least, Bengt! (If you've read the prologue, you should know. He's working with the barrels now! Mahahahahaha!)

**All the characters will be humanized, except for Pewdie, because he already is a human! All characters belongs Pewdie and the game Amnesia.**


End file.
